


One Kiss

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: nyankittyblr asked:prompt 21 for viktuuri? :321.  One kiss limit.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Drabble Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562701
Kudos: 10





	One Kiss

Yuuri landed on his butt again with a groan. Frustrated, he just flopped back on the ice. With absolutely perfect timing, Viktor went by doing a perfect Quad Lutz - great running edge, not a Flutz (not that Viktor would ever do a Flutz), and lots of speed going in and out of the jump. Yuuri tried doing all those things, but yet the jump had come out underrotated.

“Of course you did it…” he muttered.

“I’ve done the Lutz for years,” Viktor said, skating up next to him. “Chris is better at it than I am. I’m better with the Flip and the Salchow. You just need practice.”

Yuuri wanted to argue that there was no way Viktor could know that. Yuri was already talking about wanting to learn the Lutz - Chris, Viktor, and JJ already had one. Seung-gil had been training one, too. He had the World Record for now, and his component scores were hight, but he needed to keep up with the field. The Flip was still inconsistent, and it felt a tad under-rotated at the Final - he was lucky it hadn’t been called.

“How about a kiss?” Viktor asked, leaning down with a smile. Yuuri looked up at him, getting up and kissing him full on the lips. Viktor kissed him back before gently breaking the kiss. “Now, that’s it. One kiss. You need to not give up and keep practicing. The Flip is something you should practice, too, but if you insist on trying the Lutz, you need to keep trying. One kiss until you do.”

Yuuri knew he was joking - they’d kiss plenty, but it was enough to motivate him. He would land that jump.


End file.
